A Sudden Attraction
by FuinnTilTheEnd
Summary: Quinn Fabray has it all - the looks, the boyfriend, the popularity - but there's one thing that can make all of that go away. Well, some one: Finn Hudson. He's the new kid who she just so happens to unexpectantly be drawn to, and he might just feel the exact same. But what can they do when it's practically forbidden just to simply talk to one another? AU; Please R&R!
1. First Encounters

**A/N: So, I know that I said I wouldn't post a new story, but I just couldn't get the idea out of my mind. Besides, I always come up with ideas while I'm writing. Anyway, I'm at a slight writers block for Leave Of Absence. I have a plot written out, it's just the actual writing part. I'll update it whenever I can actually write the chapter.**

**About this story: This is all completely AU, although most of the original characters are in it. Therefore, none of the storyline from Glee happened, but I did take some aspects from it. This first chapter is set a few weeks into junior year. Finn just transferred from another city, so he doesn't know anybody. Well, he does. Read to find out :B Um, the title may change because I just came up with it on the spot. I'm going to try to alternate between point of views, but it will still be in third person. The lines will be an indicator for a change in pov or simply a time lapse. There will be mentions of different pairings, but I haven't decided on those yet. Well, I hope that you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Glee.**

* * *

There were quite a few perks that went along with being the captain of the Cheerios - popularity, admiration, ruling the school. These were just a few of the many things that Quinn loved so much about being the HBIC of William McKinley High School. She really was a blessed girl. She had the beauty that a girl would die for, a family that provided whatever she needed, the perfect boyfriend, and a mind that allowed her to maintain perfect grades. Anyone could see that Quinn Fabray really had the whole package. However, there was one thing that she wanted more than anything in the world.

"Hey sexy," a voice whispered into her ear as she rummaged through her locker, ultimately snapping her out of her thoughts.

She scowled in distaste and stated, "Puckerman, get the hell away from me."

"You know that you don't want that, babe," Puck replied, a wide smirk on his face.

Annoyed with his persistence, Quinn pushed him away from her and turned around to face him. "I'm dating Sam. How many times do I have to tell you before it finally sinks into that tiny brain of yours?"

"Until you dump that loser and date me," he replied as he leaned toward her.

Disgusted, she slapped him across the face and slammed her locker shut before hurriedly making her way to yet another boring period of the day. She was just about to enter her math class when she was joined by Santana.

"What's wrong, Q?" Santana asked curiously, noticing the cross look on her best friend's face.

"Puck," Quinn spat. "He doesn't know when to give up."

The Latina laughed lightly. "It's Puck. What do you expect?"

"I expect him to understand that he has no chance with me," the blonde replied bitterly as she took her seat at the bland table.

"Aww, don't be mean. I'm sure that after spending a night with that boy, your opinion of him will change greatly," Santana teased.

Quinn stared at her best friend in bewilderment. "That's disgusting, San. I would never have sex with him, or any boy for that matter. Not even Sam."

"Don't knock it 'til you ride it," the raven-haired girl retorted with a smirk, obviously dismissing her comment, before sauntering toward her own seat.

The head cheerleader simply shook her head and rolled her eyes before she uninterestingly looked around the room. Repulsion surged through her at the sight of Rachel Berry. How could someone have such an awful sense of fashion _and_ be so annoying? Then again it _was_ manhands. She laughed lightly before turning her attention to the front of the room where the teacher began to lecture. Not surprisingly, she had already learned about today's topic. With a sigh, she decided that she might as well get a start on the homework.

"Can I help you?" were the words that snapped the blonde out of her trance. Curious, she looked up from her work to find a tall boy standing next to Mr. Roberts.

"Uh, y-yeah. I'm in this class," the boy replied a little awkwardly as he handed the teacher a paper.

Mr. Roberts looked over the sheet once before nodding. "Welcome to McKinley, Mr. Hudson. If you may, please take a seat next to Miss Fabray." He handed a few papers to the boy before motioning him toward his seat.

Normally, Quinn would be more than a little upset to have someone sit next to her who wasn't one of her friends, but she was strangely okay with this. There was something about this boy that appealed to her.

Once he took his seat next to her, she leaned over and whispered, "Hey."

He looked at her in surprise. "Hi…"

"So, what's your name?" she asked, though she had no idea why. Being polite was never one of her fortes.

"Finn," he said quietly.

Surprisingly, she smiled. "I'm Quinn."

He smiled back at her and nodded before turning his attention to the front of the room.

She kept her eyes on him for a few seconds. It was pretty clear that he didn't have a strong sense of style, as he had on a polo shirt and jeans, but it worked for him. In fact, she thought that it was pretty cute. _'God, what the hell is wrong with me?'_ she chided herself. _'I already have the perfect boyfriend - the captain of the football team! I need to stop thinking about this dork.'_

With that thought in mind, she peeled her eyes away from Finn and began working on her homework once more. The fact that he hadn't shown much interest in her did happen to pop into her mind a few times.

* * *

"I see that someone has found a new _friend_," Santana remarked as she joined the blonde on the way to lunch.

Quinn rolled her eyes, preparing herself for the Latina's critique. "What's wrong with Finn?"

"At first glance? Well, aside from being freakishly tall and having a horrible taste in clothing, I'd say he's pretty hot. However, he does have one major flaw."

"And that is..?" she questioned, slightly worried.

"He's in _Glee club_," Santana stated and immediately began to snicker.

Quinn couldn't help but join in the laughter, but for a different reason. "You're kidding, right?"

"I wish I was, but nope," she replied as she continued to laugh. Quinn, on the other hand, became silent. Only losers joined Glee club. Rachel Berry was the perfect example. With the way things worked at this school, being in that club basically classified as being at the bottom of the food chain; the untouchables. That was the complete opposite of where she was - the top, the queen. Therefore, socializing with Finn would basically be an act of social suicide. Not that she had had any intentions on talking to him after their previous encounter, anyway…

Once she had taken her rightful seat next to Sam at the jock-Cheerio table, she found that she couldn't even engage in conversation with them. For a second, her eyes scanned the room in search for someone in particular. _There_. Much to her dismay, he really was sitting with the outcasts, or rather the Glee club members. She only paid enough attention to notice that Rachel was practically gawking at the tall boy. After rolling her eyes, she tuned back into her own table, forcing herself to focus on the meaningless gossip that was circulating amongst her fellow peers. She didn't understand why it was suddenly so hard to take part in the routine event.

* * *

"So, Finn, what was it like in Cincinnati?" Rachel chirped as her eyes searched the boy's face intently.

Finn stared at the girl in confusion. He had never told her where he'd lived before. Hell, he just met her five minutes ago! There was a part in his mind that was telling him to be scared. Forcing a polite smile, he claimed, "Awesome." Simple and to the point was good, right?

Apparently not because that one word caused the small brunette to begin to talk animatedly about different things from the city he had grown up in. As if he didn't already know. He wanted to ask her how she knew about his life, but he had a feeling that he didn't want to know. After a few seconds, he gave up on listening to her (she _really_ liked to talk) and glanced at the boy sitting next to him: his step-brother. How could things have changed so quickly? Just a few months ago he was happily living in a cozy house with his mom, attending a school with more than a couple hundred students. Now here he was in lame-ass Lima, Ohio, living in a new home and going to a new school; all because his mom decided to fall in love again. Weren't people only supposed to fall in love once? That's what he thought, but, then again, he wasn't exactly the brightest kid on the planet.

There were a lot of changes that went with completely changing your life. For one, Finn now had a new step-dad, Burt. He was cool and everything, but he just couldn't picture him as his father. It was a little funny because he couldn't really picture his _real_ dad as his father, either. He had died fighting for his country when Finn was only three years old. That obviously didn't allow him to remember much about the man who had raised him for his first few months. The only thing that he had to remind him of Christopher Hudson was a withered old picture and a few of his war items.

With a sigh, the tall boy gave his attention back to the very annoying brunette sitting across from him.

"… So, what made you join glee?" she asked happily, completely unaware that he hadn't been listening to her for the past few minutes.

"Oh, uh, my… Burt and my mom suggested that it would be a good _brotherly_ bonding thing to do," Finn replied, shooting a now hostile glance at the well-dressed boy sitting next to him. It was still hard to think of him as his new step-brother. Better yet, he couldn't believe that he had to join freaking _glee_ because of him. It didn't take a genius to figure out that singing wasn't popular in this small town. After all, there were only twelve members in the club. He was also well aware that he wouldn't gain any popularity from being in the New Directions, but that was the one thing that didn't bother him. As far as he was concerned, popularity was overrated.

Rachel smiled. "That's a great idea!"

"Yeah," Finn replied unenthusiastically. Sure, he actually did like to sing, but that was more of a hidden passion of his. He didn't understand why his mom and Burt chose to exploit his hidden talent.

When Rachel began to babble on once more, he let his eyes drift around the small cafeteria. A small smile appeared on his face when he came across the obvious 'jock' table. It was funny how basically every high school had one of these cliques. Most of the kids who belonged to it tended to be stuck-up assholes, too. After a brief scanning of the table, his eyes landed on the blonde from his math class. He'd be lying if he said that she wasn't absolutely beautiful. In fact, she was probably the most gorgeous girl that he'd ever seen. But he knew her type – the popular, bitchy cheerleader who was most likely dating the popular, douche-bag football player. His suspicions were confirmed when a blonde boy clad in a letterman jacket leaned over and kissed her. A small chuckle escaped his lips before he tuned back into his table.

"What's the deal with Quinn Fabray?" he asked nonchalantly, interrupting whatever Rachel was saying.

"You mean the shallow white girl?" Mercedes piped up.

Finn nodded his head in confirmation.

"She's the ruler of this drab land," Kurt stated. "We are all her loyal, though highly unappreciated, subjects."

The tall boy laughed at that.

"She's the typical cliché of a blonde cheerleader," Rachel clarified in a menacing tone.

"How so?"

The diva released an angry huff. "Her boyfriend is Sam Evans, quarterback of our _horrible_ football team, yet he's still the most popular guy in the school. She's the head cheerleader of the Cheerios, which happens to be one of the best cheerleading squads in the country. How that happened? I have no idea. She's also the president of the celibacy club, which I find completely ridiculous. Anyway, if you aren't in her little clique, she won't even bother to give you the time of day. To sum things up, she's a bitch in every way possible." Everyone at the table couldn't help but flinch a little at the tone that she was using.

"I'm guessing that you two don't get along?" Finn questioned jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

Rachel didn't find that funny at all. She gave him a hard look and he eventually looked down at the table.

"Well," Artie began after a few awkward seconds of silence, "Are y'all ready for rehearsal today?" That got the conversation rolling.

Although he loved music and everything, Finn felt out of place when people started to go all in depth about song choices and artists. While his companions began to converse about Lady Gaga and Adele, he found that he had zoned out once again. It was definitely unusual for him to lose focus so many times within such a short amount of time, but he didn't dwell on the fact too much. Surprisingly, he found that his gaze landed on the blonde Cheerio once more. The more that he looked at her, the more he began to think that maybe he and his new friends were being a little harsh when critiquing her. It was doubtful, but maybe the head cheerleader wasn't like the cliché she was pegged to be. Based off of the soft features of her face, she didn't look like the type who was mean or a bitch, as Rachel had put it. If it wasn't for the uniform and the perfectly made ponytail, he wouldn't have even stereotyped her as he had before.

About a minute had passed before the girl turned her head and locked gazes with him. Within those very few seconds that they were looking at one another, he could've sworn he felt his heart pick up ever so slightly. Quickly categorizing that thought as absurd, he abruptly broke the trance and looked down at his very unappetizing cafeteria food. He really didn't know what had come over him. Three people had just confirmed his suspicions of Quinn Fabray only minutes ago. Why would he question them?

The now confused boy shook his head slightly. Once the bell rang, he pulled out his schedule and scanned the sheet for his fifth period class. _'Oh joy, Chemistry!'_ he thought to himself sarcastically. He had never been one to excel in academics, but science was by far his worst subject. Absentmindedly, he cast a glance at the now empty jock-cheerleader table. A slightly frustrated sigh escaped his lips as he stood up and began to make his way to his next period. He didn't know where this sudden attraction or whatever the hell it was came from, but it needed to stop. Immediately. There were so many more important things to focus on rather than a stuck-up cheerleader who probably thought less than little of him.

* * *

**I know that this seems like a cliche story, but it's not. Well, maybe it is. I don't know! All I know is that this will be fun to write. Well, let me know what you think! If this doesn't appeal to you, I did have one more story idea. Once again, I'll update LOA whenever I can. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Friends and Enemies

**A/N: I'm really sorry for the delay, but it's been impossible to find any free time. I'll have another chapter for this posted later today, but I'm still at a writer's block for LOA. I hope this wasn't too bad.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Glee!**

* * *

If there was one thing that Quinn didn't do, it was go to class early. She still didn't really understand why she had done it even as she walked into her fourth period math class. Usually, she would spend every single second of passing period with either her boyfriend, Santana, or a few of her other… _tolerable_ peers. In Lima, it was practically impossible to find _that_ type of student. Therefore, many random jocks or Cheerios would make an appearance in her hourly social schedule, much to her concealed distaste.

After a brief scan of the room's inhabitants – most of whom she noticed was nerds – she realized exactly why she had skipped her daily ritual. Self-consciously, she smoothed the invisible creases of her uniform and double checked her posture and ponytail. Once deemed perfect, she made her way over to her seat at a leisurely pace, making sure to avoid the curious glances thrown her way.

"Hi, Finn," she said casually as she sat down. She was forced to bite her lip in order to prevent the smile that was fighting to appear on her face. Just saying his name had that effect on her.

Finn looked over at her and nodded his head slightly. "Quinn."

"So… how was your first day?"

"It was pretty good," he replied, pausing briefly. "Glee is a pretty fun club."

"So I've heard," she fibbed half-heartedly as she forced a small smile. "Do you have any hobbies besides singing? Like… sports, for example?"

The tall boy chuckled softly. "I used to play football and basketball at my old school."

Unintentionally, she released a relieved sigh. "That's great to hear! Are you going to try out for any of the teams here?"

"No."

Her eyes widened in shock and partial panic. "Why not? I know that they could definitely use a guy like you."

"Thanks," he replied a little sarcastically, "but music is going to be my main focus this year."

"You could always do both," she suggested quickly, although she knew that was a horrible idea. For a moment, her gaze drifted to the door where she saw Santana eying her suspiciously. Almost at once, she snapped her gaze to the white board at the front of the room, though her attention remained on Finn.

Unbeknownst to her, he had seen the quiet exchange. His voice was cold as he said, "I think that I'm going to stick with singing, but thanks for the suggestion."

Subtly, she cocked her head to the side and met his gaze once more. "But-"

"I'm not going to try out for football just for you," he interrupted hastily, his eyes dropping to the table.

"What are you talking about?" she snapped. It wasn't her intention on sounding so harsh, but her HBIC personality seemed to naturally kick in.

Finn sighed and reluctantly looked back at her. "You want me to join the team so that I'll be acceptable to you and your little clique."

It hurt her to hear how he sounded so sure about his statement, even though he was technically correct. Going on the defense, she claimed, "You don't know _anything_ about me."

"You aren't denying it," he murmured. She could've sworn that she detected a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Look, I was just trying to help you out – to fit in. You obviously don't appreciate my advice, so I won't bother you anymore." And with that said, she fully turned her attention to the front of the classroom.

* * *

Finn couldn't help but smile. Usually, he would despise someone with a bitchy attitude, but it was pretty cute on her. Pushing aside those thoughts and hiding his smile, he leaned toward her and whispered, "Dramatic much?" A smirk appeared on his face when he heard her take a sharp intake of breath.

"Leave me alone," she hissed, not moving her eyes away from their current center of interest.

He shrugged in acceptance. "I'm not going to join," he stated once more before leaning back in his chair. Curiously, he glanced back at the Latina who had shared a look with Quinn only a minute ago. When he noticed that she was glaring at him, he gulped and instantly snapped his head back to the front. _'If looks could kill…'_

Not surprisingly, he didn't really pay attention to the lecture when the teacher began to talk. His grades were known to be pretty decent, but he just didn't have the motivation to learn at this new school. Call it an act of rebellion, but he hated that he was forced to change everything because of his mom. Being a teenager was hard enough without the stress of settling into a new town and leaving behind everything. _'At least I made some new friends,'_ he thought encouragingly, but quickly forgot about that as his eyes drifted to the blonde sitting next to him. _'… and enemies.'_

It didn't take long for his train of thought to steadily drift off course as he continued to look at the girl. She seemed to be completely focused on taking notes for whatever topic they were leaning about today. That fact alone surprised him. Cheerleaders didn't usually care about school, let alone actually learning something; at least, not any of the ones that he had known._ 'Maybe she really is different.'_

"Mr. Hudson," Mr. Robert's voice boomed in an irritated tone, causing Finn to snap out of his thoughts.

"Uh, y-yes sir?" he questioned shakily.

The older man glared at him. "Pay attention."

He immediately nodded his head and stared intently at the whiteboard, which was now fully covered in writing and math problems. Just when he was about to jot down a few notes, he heard a light giggle from next to him. Forgetting about his objective, he turned his head to the side and instantly locked gazes with a set of piercing hazel eyes. She had stopped laughing by then but she still had a smile on her face and a glint in her eyes. As if under some sort of spell, he couldn't help but return the smile. _'She looks even more beautiful when she smiles.' _That impulsive, yet true, thought caused his smile to grow even wider. He was pretty sure that he looked like an idiot by now, but he didn't make any effort to turn away.

What seemed like hours later, the blonde gave the teacher her attention once more. Finn felt a small wave of disappointment pass through him along with another emotion that he couldn't quite name. Shaking his head in attempt to clear his anxious mind, he returned to writing down a few random notes on his sheet of paper.

* * *

After class, Finn headed to the counseling office in order to receive his locker number and combination. He wasn't too surprised to discover that every single one of his classes required him to lug his textbook back and forth each day. McKinley didn't seem like the type of school that was swimming in money.

Five minutes later, he was standing in front the simply painted locker _211_. He looked at the locker dubiously before glancing at the slip of paper that held the combination and twisting the lock in the instructed manner. Once the slightly creaky door was opened, he dug into his backpack and hastily placed his books inside.

"That better not be your locker."

Pausing in his rummaging, he looked to his left to find none other than Quinn Fabray.

"I thought that you weren't talking to me," he commented as he zipped his backpack and shut the locker.

She rolled her eyes. "Is that your locker or not?"

"Of course it isn't. I just decided to put all of my books into some stranger's locker," he retorted sarcastically. "Why do you ask?"

Her eyes were on him for a few more seconds before she sighed and turned to open the locker she was standing in front of, which happened to be conveniently located right next to his.

"Great," he muttered.

"I'm not happy about this either," she said as she pulled out a binder.

Turning his head to the side, a thoughtful look crossed his features. "I'm not really upset about this," he admitted quietly.

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to elaborate.

Suddenly feeling a little nervous, Finn looked down at the ground. "Look, I don't usually have problems with people or anything, but I just got the feeling that you don't like me very much."

Quinn was silent for a few seconds before she murmured almost inaudibly, "That isn't true."

Slowly, he looked up and met her gaze with a questioning look in his eyes. He wasn't sure whether he heard her correctly. "What'd you say?"

Her eyes bore into his as she said, "Finn, I-"

"Hey, babe," a new voice interrupted. Reluctantly, Finn tore his attention away from Quinn to find the boy named Sam Evans approaching them.

"Hi," Quinn replied instantly, turning to the side to be greeted by a kiss from her boyfriend. Finn could've sworn that he felt a stab of jealously.

Once the couple had pulled away, Sam glanced at the tall boy with a hostile look in his eyes. "Who's this?"

"I'm-" he began politely before quickly getting cut off.

"Oh, this is just some random loser that Mrs. Pillsbury chose to put next to me," Quinn stated in an annoyed tone.

Finn tossed the blonde an incredulous look.

"Oh," Sam replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "Is there anything that you wanted me to do about it? I could always make this kid ask for a change." He then looked over at Finn with a smirk on his face.

"No, no, that's okay, baby," she replied quickly. "Thanks for the offer, though."

"If you change your mind, let me know. You know I'd do anything for you," the blond boy said sweetly, causing Finn to scoff.

"Is there something you'd like to add?" Sam snapped, turning his eyes to the tall boy once more.

He resisted the urge to speak his mind and simply said, "Na, man, I'm good. My name's Finn, by the way. Finn Hudson." Unable to help himself, he stuck his hand out.

"So you're the new kid that joined Glee club?" Sam asked.

Not knowing where this was going, Finn retracted his hand and nodded.

Sam shared a look with his girlfriend before he started to laugh. He didn't say anything else and simply said a brief goodbye to Quinn before heading toward the cafeteria, laughing the entire way.

'_Typical star quarterback,' _Finn noted to himself. He cast one more glance at the head Cheerio before he turned around and started to walk toward the cafeteria as well.

"I'm sorry," Quinn murmured as she caught up to him. "He isn't usually that rude."

"What's there to be sorry for?" he shot back, not even bothering to face her. "I'm just some _random loser_, right?"

"I didn't mean that," she tried, but he simply shook it off.

"Look, you and I are two completely different people. You're the queen of this hellhole and I'm basically at the bottom of this ridiculous social pyramid. Why are you even bothering to talk to me?"

After a brief pause of silence, she said quietly, "I don't know."

He chuckled once without humor. "Me neither. Maybe when you figure that out, then you could talk to me. Actually, maybe you could just give me a note or something since you don't want to risk your reputation by being seen with me." Wow, he seriously sounded like a girl right now. When she didn't reply, he took that as his cue to leave.

"Bye, Quinn." This time, he didn't even wait for a response as he made his way toward his table. For the entire lunch period, he was proud to know that he didn't throw one glance at the athlete's table. However, that didn't prevent him from having thoughts about her.

* * *

**Kind of iffy about this chapter, but there you go. The next one is much better, I promise! Thanks for reading!**


	3. A Compromise

**A/N: I totally meant to get this up earlier, but my power went out! Unfortunately, that also caused me to forget a few of the ideas that I had originally planned on putting in this chapter. Anyway, I hope that it's still good and I apolgize for any mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Glee!**

* * *

A week had passed since the confrontation with Quinn and Finn hadn't heard anything from her. It wasn't that he was expecting her to say something, but the lack of contact still somehow managed to make him feel hurt and just a tad bit depressed. There had to be something wrong with him if he cared that much about what some cheerleader thought about him.

"Finn," Kurt whispered, nudging his step-brother in the side.

Caught off guard, Finn jumped a little in his seat and shot a glare at him. "What?"

"Is something wrong?" he persisted worriedly, ignoring the tall boy's hostility.

"I'm fine," Finn replied as he used his fork to maneuver his food around the plate. He didn't understand why a school couldn't provide a _decent_ lunch. The green mush on his plate definitely didn't look like beef stroganoff.

Casting him an annoyed glance, Kurt stated, "You haven't been yourself for these past few days."

"You've known me for a couple of months, Kurt," Finn replied bitterly, "It's not like you _really_ know me."

The vest-clad boy looked across the table. "Rachel, has my dear step-brother been acting different lately or hasn't he?"

Rachel looked up from her vegan entrée and met his gaze. "Compared to his first few days, I'd say he has."

"I'm fine," Finn repeated in an agitated tone, clearly ignoring the look of victory that crossed Kurt's face. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"That's what _I_ would like to know because you are definitely not _fine_," his step-brother retorted.

Fed up with their accusations, however true they may be, Finn stood up without saying another word and decided to go to his English class early. He took his time walking to the classroom and was a little ways away from the room when he came to an abrupt halt. Making their way toward him were three members of the Titan football team, Sam at the front.

"Hey," the blond boy greeted in a bored tone.

"Hi," Finn replied, his jaw tightening when he noticed that each boy carried a cup in their hand. "What are those for?"

"It's funny that you ask that because they happen to be for _you_," Sam stated, a wicked smirk on his face.

The bell rang just then and Finn exhaled in relief. "That's nice of you and all, but I have to get to class. Bye guys." He attempted to walk around them but was roughly shoved back.

"Not so fast, Hudson," one of the other boys barked.

"I got this, Karofsky," Sam insisted, throwing a glare at the boy. He then turned his attention back to Finn. "Look, since we're all in a hurry, we would like to apologize for not being more welcoming to you. To make up for our act of rudeness, we got you a little welcoming present!"

Finn didn't even have time to ask him what he meant before he was bombarded with three raspberry slushies at the same time.

"I hope you're enjoying Glee club, loser!" Karofsky bellowed as he walked past him.

"Better get used to these facials, potato head," the other boy remarked before he followed the others, snickering as he went.

Although they had said their snide comments rather loudly, Finn didn't really focus on them. All he could feel was the immense burning in his eyes caused by the colored drink. Not to mention the globs of slush sliding down his shirt. He was attempting to flick as much of the freezing substance off of him but paused when he heard a voice.

"Oh my God– are you okay, Finn?"

In response, he didn't say anything. Almost immediately, he felt himself being tugged down the hall and into a room. Only when he heard the sink running did he know that it was a bathroom. Wordlessly, he allowed his savior to guide his face under the stream of lukewarm water. After a minute, he was finally able to open his eyes.

"Why are you helping me?" he murmured.

"You didn't deserve that," she said simply as she leaned down and zipped open her gym bag.

He laughed a little. "I'm guessing that this happens all the time, right?"

Quinn paused and looked up at him. "That's just the way things work here."

"I wish things were different," he muttered under his breath. She seemed to not of heard him because she continued to dig through her bag until she pulled out a workout towel and walked back over to him.

He was a little surprised when she immediately began to pat his face and hair clean. "You don't have to do that, you know."

"I want to." She moved the towel to the side of his face and looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry for being such a bitch lately."

That caught him off guard. "Seriously?"

"Seriously," she confirmed with an accommodating small smile.

They looked at each other for a few more seconds before she went back to drying him off.

"Your boyfriend has a really nice aim," Finn commented jokingly. "It's hard to believe that the football team has lost every single game this season."

A light giggle escaped her lips and he smiled.

"I'm sorry for trying to pressure you into joining the team," she said after about a minute.

"It's okay. I'm sure that you had your reasons." Like most of the other times, he was pleasantly surprised by how easy it was to talk to her.

Quinn removed her hand from his face and set the towel on the sink. She sighed before meeting his gaze again. "I just… I want to know you better. I don't really know how to explain it, but it feels like I _need_ to. There isn't really a way for me to do that with our current… statuses."

He nodded in understanding but couldn't help himself and asked, "Why haven't you talked to me for the past week?"

Her eyes landed on the floor as she murmured, "I couldn't."

At once, his eyebrows furrowed together. "Then why did you talk to me on those first two days..?"

When she didn't reply, he hesitantly reached his hand out and lifted her chin with his finger. Once she was looking at him, he didn't remove his hand and instead rested it on her cheek. A strong dose of happiness surged through him when she didn't recoil in the slightest.

"Can you tell me why?" he asked softly.

"This probably sounds stupid, but ever since I saw you, I just sort of…" she trailed off and blushed lightly. He stroked her cheek with his thumb and she smiled at him. "Like I said before, I feel compelled to get to know you."

"I feel the same way," he admitted as a sheepish grin appeared on his lips. The smile faltered as he asked, "How are we going to actually do it?"

She looked away from him. "We can't."

After releasing a sad sigh, Finn backed away from her and took a seat on the tiled floor with his back pressed against the cold wall. It was then that he noticed where they were. "You brought me to the girl's bathroom? Isn't that illegal or something?"

Another smile crept onto his face when she rolled her eyes and took a seat next to him. "It was either bringing you here or you losing your vision."

He laughed and turned his head to the side to get a better look at her. "I really do appreciate what you did for me."

"Is that so?" she asked with a raised eyebrow that he began to find more and more attractive.

"Yeah," he answered as a dopey grin appeared on his face. "You're kind of like my heroine."

Her cheeks turned a scarlet color at his words. "I'd probably do it for anyone."

"Really?" he teased, sliding closer to her.

She was about to make a smartass comeback when she noticed how close he was. Her tone turned serious as her hazel eyes locked with his chocolate ones. "No."

His breathing began to falter when her hand rested on the side of his face.

"I don't know what it is about you, Finn Hudson, but for some reason, I like you." Even after she said it, she still had no idea why she did it in the first place.

Inching his face closer to hers, he murmured, "You like me?"

"More than I should," she admitted, naturally leaning is as well.

Becoming caught up in the moment, he whispered, "I like you a lot, too. I know that I shouldn't, but I just can't help myself."

Their lips were just about to touch, their hearts beating rapidly, when she suddenly jerked away from him.

"I can't do this," she breathed before quickly standing up and picking up her bag.

"What – why not?" There was a high amount of confusion flowing through his veins by now. It was obvious in his voice, too.

After glancing over her appearance in the mirror, Quinn headed toward the door. "I have a boyfriend, Finn, and I've been raised the right way. I can't cheat on him."

"Then break up with him," he suggested hopefully.

She paused briefly and cast a disbelieving look at him before continuing toward the door.

Finn hopped up and followed her, closing the door immediately after she had cracked it open. There was no way that he was letting her go that easily. "What's going to happen after this, then? Are you just going to go back to pretending like I don't exist? Like we don't have something special?"

She continued to face the door as she said, "There isn't any other choice."

"There's always another choice," he assured her. "Do you really think that popularity is more important than love?" Immediately after that last word escaped his lips, he regretted it.

She spun around. "Love? We've known each other for a _week_. Besides, I love my boyfriend."

He didn't bother to fight with her, even though he completely disagreed. "So you're choosing your popularity?"

Her eyes flashed with pain. "I don't have any other choice…"

Finn stared at her for a few more seconds before sighing heavily and taking a step away from her. "I should have known that you weren't any different."

"Different from what?"

"All of those other head cheerleaders - the ones who don't give a damn about anything or anyone aside from their reputation and the people in their little clique."

"I'm not like that," she argued, her voice beginning to rise.

Finn kept his eyes locked with hers for a few more seconds before he shook his head. "I don't believe you."

"You don't know me," she shot back viciously.

"But I'd like to," he reminded her. "And I know that you'd like to get to know me, too."

The cheerleader paused for a few seconds. He had a point. "You said that there's always another choice. Give me an example."

"Well…" Finn began cautiously, "remember how you suggested that I change by joining the football team?" When she nodded her head, he said, "I have a compromise for you."

A doubtful look crossed her features as she asked, "And what might that be?"

"I'll try out for the team if you join Glee club." He made sure to take a few more steps away from her, just incase she lashed out at him.

"Are you serious?" Quinn inquired, not being able to contain her laughter.

"Yes," he replied.

Eventually, her laughter died down and all she could do was stare at him in shock. "How is that a fair compromise? Joining that club will do nothing but bad for me."

"You wouldn't be the only 'popular' person in the club though," he stated a little cockily.

She didn't catch on at first and proceeded to raise an eyebrow.

"I happen to have a pretty good arm."

"You're… you're going to try out for quarterback?" Receiving a smile and a nod from him, she scoffed. "Sam is the quarterback."

Finding it safer, Finn made his way back over to her. "I'm not worried about your boyfriend because I know for a fact that I'm better than him." The meaning behind those words went far beyond just referring to football.

Shoving the thoughts revolving around how hot his confidence was to the back of her mind, Quinn stated, "That's good for you, but there is no way in hell that I'm joining that stupid club."

"Why not?"

"I'd rather not receive a slushie facial every single day," she remarked.

He smiled. "So it's not because you can't sing."

Once again, she rolled her eyes. "Sorry, Finn, but I'm not risking three years of hard work just to be knocked down to the bottom of the pyramid."

"That probably won't happen, but even if it did, at least you'd have me."

Despite everything, she couldn't help but smile. "Surprisingly, that doesn't sound too bad. But it's still a no." She tore her eyes away from him and opened the door.

"I don't give up that easily!" he called after her, a smirk on his face. After the past ten minutes, Finn knew for a fact that he was now officially hooked on Quinn Fabray. There was just something special about her… Hell, when it came to her, it was probably _everything_. Of course, he was well aware that there was a high probability that pursuing her would end in disaster, but he didn't really give that idea much thought. However, he was going to do it his way, not hers. He had his work cut out for him considering the fact that the only solution she saw was _him_ changing while she remained the same. Needless to say, it was going to be a very fun journey.

The Cheerio heard what he had said, but she didn't look back at him and, instead, continued to walk down the hallway. That was probably a smart decision considering the fact that she happened to have a wide smile on her face that made her look more than a little ridiculous. Yeah, she definitely wasn't lying when she claimed to like him.

* * *

**So, I'm probably going to go back to writing in only third-person when there's a scene involving both Finn and Quinn. Let me know what you thought about this chapter! I will try to update both of my stories later this week, but that may not happen. Thank you for reading!**


	4. Complicated

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating sooner! There has been practically no free time for me to write, and when I do, I can't think of anything. What makes it worse is that I've been having ideas for _another_ new story. I kind of want to write it down just to get it out of my head, but that would take away time from LOA and this story. I'll post more info at the end of this chapter. Anyway, I hope this chapter wasn't too bad and I apologize for any mistakes! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Glee.**

* * *

"Hey."

Quinn looked away from her locker, prepared to snap at whoever was disturbing her. However, she was more than a little surprised to discover a bright-eyed Finn staring at her with a dopey grin on his face that just about melted her heart.

"What are you doing here?"

He chuckled lightly. "My locker is right next to yours, remember?"

"Obviously," she replied with a roll of her eyes. "I meant why now? You don't seem like the type who goes to school early."

"Neither do you," he commented, pointedly eying the binders in her hand.

"I have… things to do." She turned her attention back to the locker. "Anyway, why are you here?"

Finn kept his eyes on her for a few more seconds before reaching into his backpack and pulling out an item. "I thought you might want this back."

"What do you-" she abruptly stopped talking when she noticed the now clean workout towel in the boy's hand. She couldn't help but smile. "You can keep it. Coach Sylvester gives us a new one practically every day."

"But I washed it," he said, a frown forming on his face. He looked down at the cloth as he added, "And it isn't even pink or anything. Do you have any idea how hard it is to use a washing machine?"

Giggling, Quinn stated, "It's actually pretty easy."

"Yeah," he laughed along. "Right, _easy_."

After a few moments of gazing at each other, she looked away and he sighed.

"So, you came here to give me back a towel?"

"No…" he drawled, scratching the back of his neck. "I wanted to give you another chance to accept my offer."

She didn't even look at him as she said, "Not going to happen, Finn."

"But-"

"Finn!" a voice exclaimed loudly, efficiently cutting him off. Both of them looked in the direction of the disturbance. Immediately, a look of disgust crept onto Quinn's face.

When the short brunette was close enough, she smiled sweetly at Finn. "Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt." She looked around the tall boy to glare at the blonde, which was eagerly returned.

"Oh, uh, it's no problem, Rach," Finn replied, a little uncomfortably.

'_Rach?'_ Quinn thought to herself in disbelief. _'Since when does the dwarf have a nickname?' _She didn't mention the fact that she was slightly jealous. Not because of the whole nickname thing, but because it was _him_ calling her it.

"Great," Rachel chirped, gladly returning her attention back to him. "So, I was wondering if you wanted to practice our duet."

He glanced at Quinn as he asked, "Right now?"

She nodded her head in confirmation. "Yes."

Taking a few seconds to think it over, Finn smiled and nodded. "Yeah, sure. I'll meet you in the choir room in a few minutes."

"Okay." Rachel tossed him another million-watt smile, ignored Quinn, and turned on her heel.

When she was out of ear shot, Quinn closed her locker and looked at Finn. A pang of envy rippled through her chest when she noticed that he was staring in the direction of the departing brunette. She forced herself to remain calm as she asked, "So, what song are you singing with Man Hands?"

"Huh- what?" he asked in a dazed tone, quickly turning his head to look at her.

"Seriously?" she scoffed. When his only response was to give her a questioning look, she shook her head and began to walk down the hall.

It took a few seconds for Finn to register his initial shock before hurriedly chasing after her. "Whoa, wait, Quinn!"

By now, more students were steadily beginning to appear in the hallway. Quinn continued to determinedly walk away, her usual confidence radiating out from her. All she wanted was to get as far away from him as possible. Yeah, that wasn't going to happen.

"Quinn!" he called again, slightly more insistent, and reached out to take hold of her wrist.

Abruptly, the cheerleader came to a halt and glanced at where his hand was. She then looked around her, checking to make sure that they hadn't drawn any attention. Deeming the coast as clear, she pulled her arm out of his grip only to grab onto his wrist and pull him into a deserted classroom.

"God, Finn," she sighed in exasperation once the door was closed. "Was that really necessary?"

"_You're_ mad at _me_?" he exclaimed, disbelief coloring his voice. "I wasn't the one who stormed away!"

"Oh, wow, you noticed? I never would have guessed considering you were a little preoccupied with Berry." Once the words escaped her lips, she immediately looked away. Jealously wasn't an emotion that she was used to feeling.

A smile was fighting to appear on Finn's face, but he was able to mask his unexpected victory. Noticing that her fingers were still wrapped around his arm, he carefully pulled his hand away. The lack of contact was only brief before his hand was interlinked with hers, fingers intertwined.

"You need to stop doing things like this," she muttered, although she didn't make an attempt to pull away. It was beginning to become ridiculous how she couldn't resist him.

"I'm sorry for being an ass," he said sincerely. "Is there anything I can do to make up for it?"

Slowly, she met his gaze once more. "You aren't very fun to argue with."

"I'm more of the type who believes in love, not war," he jokingly said, a chuckle accommodating his words.

"Hmm, and to think I thought you were a dork," she teased. A laughing smile had quickly appeared on her face.

Finn's eyes widened. "I am not a dork. I know it and so do you, Fabray." To add a little emphasis, he coolly ran a hand through his hair.

'_This boy…' _She honestly didn't know how to describe him. Trying to buy herself time, her attention fell upon his now ruffled hair. Without thinking about what she was doing, she brought her hand up and smoothed the strands back into their rightful form. Once done, she dropped her hand and smiled.

"Do I meet your standards now?" he inquired with an arched eyebrow.

Ignoring how attractive he looked right then, she numbly nodded her head. Just when she was tempted to kiss him once more, a loud noise rang out from the hallway, causing her to snap out of her trance.

Quinn released a heavy sigh and tugged her hand out of his grip. After tightening her hold on the binders, she turned around and headed for the door.

"What about the debt I owe you?" Finn asked quietly, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat.

The blonde paused and looked behind her. A soft smile appeared on her face. "Come to the game tonight."

"W-why..?"

"It's what I want," she simply replied. "Have fun with… _Rachel_." Without another word, she opened the door and disappeared into the sea of students.

"Your wish is my command," he mumbled sarcastically, confusion tinting his voice. Why would she want him to sit and watch her boyfriend play a horrible game of football? Better yet, of all the things that she could have asked for, why would she ask for this? It wasn't like there was a limit on what he'd do for her. Well, as long as it was reasonable… and survivable. Girls were confusing, but Quinn Fabray was an entirely different subject.

Slowly, he made his way toward the choir room, confused thoughts echoing throughout his mind as he went.

* * *

"Thanks for coming with me, Kurt, it really means a lot," Finn mumbled as he took a seat on the front row of bleachers, rubbing his hands together in an attempt to warm them. _'Why is it always so cold at these things?'_

Kurt smiled. "It's no problem. Although I have to admit that I don't really like football. Why'd you want to come, anyway?"

"I, uh…" the tall boy paused to shove his hands into the pockets of his sweatshirt, trying to think of a decent excuse. In the end, he went with a lame, "I like football." Receiving a strange look from his step-brother, he offered a questioning eyebrow.

Clearing his throat, Kurt stated, "McKinley isn't exactly the type of team that you'd watch for a _good_ game, though." To prove his point, he motioned toward the field where the two teams were warming up.

Finn watched as someone, most likely Sam, attempted to throw the ball to a receiver… only to miss his target by a good ten feet. _'Nice aim, Sammy,'_ he mocked silently in his head, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Hey, what do you think about me joining the team?" he asked absentmindedly.

"Seriously?" Kurt inquired in a flabbergasted tone, looking up from his phone.

The way he asked caught Finn off guard. He stared at him as he said, "Yeah."

There were a few seconds of silence before Kurt began to laugh. "That would be a horrible idea. Glee and football just don't go together, no matter how much better we are than those oafs."

Finn couldn't find anything else to say, so, instead, he resulted to silence. It wasn't long before Kurt excused himself in order to meet up with Blaine, his boyfriend and also a member of the New Directions. He had a feeling that he wouldn't see either of the two for the rest of the night.

'_I probably shouldn't invite a guy who prefers Broadway over sports to a football game,'_ he noted. Releasing a small sigh, he scanned the sidelines for the cheerleaders. Well, more specifically, Quinn. It didn't take long for him to find who he was looking for. Not being able to do anything else, all he did was watch her. It was… interesting seeing her in her natural element. Even from a distance he could tell that she was bitching out another Cheerio. Two weeks ago, if someone had said that a head cheerleader actually had a heart, he would've called them a liar. Maybe he hadn't known her for long, but he could already tell that Quinn was different. Sure, it was probably hidden deep down inside, but there was definitely something there. He made it his goal to discover what exactly that might be.

Just before the opening kick-off, he managed to catch her eye. He watched in amusement as, at first, a look of pure and utter shock appeared on her pretty face. _'Did she really think that I wouldn't come?'_ Despite the space between them, he could feel himself growing increasingly nervous. Trying to keep his cool, he gave her a small, nonchalant wave and smiled. Much to his surprise, she returned both gestures.

Unfortunately, the happiness that he felt was short-lived when he watched Sam jog up to her and they kissed. Feeling a lot like a kicked puppy, Finn dejectedly looked down at the dirty, metal floor. The plan he had to win her over didn't include feeling like _this_ whenever he saw her lock lips with blondie big mouth.

When he finally lifted his head, he looked back in Quinn's direction. She was already leading the Cheerios in one of their many peppy chants. Although it may have been immature or childish, he purposely turned away from the cheerleaders – whom which were being watched by practically everyone – and focused on the game. Just from the kick-off, he could tell that people weren't exaggerating when they claimed that the McKinley Titans sucked. At least the night wouldn't be a complete waste; the game provided some form of entertainment.

* * *

Two hours later, Finn was trudging through the parking lot. Not surprisingly, the game was a blowout: 42-0. He was seriously questioning why he even came.

A few seconds later, he was joined by two people. He suppressed rolling his eyes and said a few gruff greetings.

"What's wrong, Finn?"

"Oh, nothing. Thanks for ditching me, by the way."

Kurt sighed. "I'm sorry. Blaine and I got caught up in a discussion."

"For _two hours_?" the taller boy complained.

"It was my fault," Blaine interjected apologetically. "I've been known to get caught up when I'm talking."

"Nonsense," Kurt stated. "I find it interesting and a very attractive quality."

Before the two could begin a mushy conversation, Finn quickly asked, "Okay, well, we have to get going so-"

"I'm spending the night at Blaine's," Kurt interrupted. "I don't need a ride."

"Oh," was Finn's only reply before he offered a small shrug and continued to walk toward his truck, calling out a few goodbyes over his shoulder.

Just when he was beginning to unlock his door, he felt someone lightly grab his arm. He exhaled slowly and turned his head to the side. Forcing a small smile, he said, "Hi, Quinn."

"So you actually came," she commented, smiling.

"Yeah, I did," he murmured. His attention moved back to the car door as he fumbled with his key chain.

She noticed his change in attitude and instantly became worried. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he snapped a little more harshly than he meant to. Making sure to soften his voice, he asked, "Why did you want me to come, Quinn? Please tell me the truth."

"I… I really wanted to see whether or not you would show up… if you cared enough to," she admitted quietly.

Finn chuckled without humor. "Well, I guess it's obvious that I do. So you wanted me to sit in the freezing cold weather in order to watch your boyfriend play a crappy game of football while you… _rewarded_ him for playing so badly?"

"Rewarded him?" she inquired. "What do you mean?"

"I like you, Quinn," he said after a moment. "Just recently, I found out that it _really_ sucks to see the girl you like with someone else. You know, normally when a guy tells a girl that he likes her, she usually gives him a straightforward answer. But not you."

Quinn shifted her weight as she waited for him to continue. She should've seen this coming.

"Do you like me or not?" he asked softly, his eyes boring into hers.

"I do."

"Do you want to be with me?"

She hesitated for a few seconds before she said, "Maybe. If things were different…"

He was already shaking his head. _'Why does she have to make everything so complicated?'_ Screw his original plan; it was time for plan B. Acting on impulse, Finn took a step toward her.

The sudden movement caused Quinn to stop her rant. They were so close that she was forced to lift her head higher in order to see his face. _'What is he doing?' _There wasn't even time for her to contemplate that thought before it was answered.

What he did next surprised the both of them. Without any warning, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

Both of them shut their eyes once they made contact, savoring the flavor and texture of one another's lips – his slightly chapped and hers soft and luscious, tasting of strawberries. Not more than a second later, he pulled away.

Their eyes locked for only a moment before Finn turned and opened his door.

"W-why did you do that?" she whispered, her eyes wide.

He paused in buckling his seatbelt and glanced at her. "I just wanted to give you a taste of what you're missing out on." After offering a small half smile, he finished buckling his seatbelt and closed the door. _'Plan B initiated.'_

Quinn stared at his truck as it drove away. She could not believe that he had the nerve to kiss her. Speaking of which, she gingerly pressed the tips of her fingers to her lips. Forgetting the negative thoughts, a smile immediately appeared on her face. She could still feel them tingling, something that she had never felt before.

Was it wrong of her to want to kiss him again? Most definitely… but that didn't stop her from thinking about it as she slowly made her way to her car.

She was beginning to think that liking him was becoming more and more of a sin. And yet she was enjoying every single second of it with no regrets at all.

* * *

**A/N: I was trying to make this chapter as long as I could, but it just didn't turn out that way :/ _About that new story idea I had, do you want me to write it? If so, would you want it to take place during high school or after? The plot could work either way._ Erm, I'll try to update LOA this week, but it may not happen. I really am trying to write whenever I can. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think about that story idea - whether you want me to write it or not. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Thank You

**A/N: Basically mushed 2 chapters into 1 c:**

**Warning: PG-13 ish**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Glee!**

* * *

'_What the hell am I doing?' _

Finn shuffled his feet as he looked from one disapproving face to another. Seriously, what had made him decide to tryout for the team? That was one thing that he had promised himself he wouldn't do. Then again, he _did_ have a change in plans. He straightened his spine and stood a little taller, forcing a somewhat confident look onto his face.

"We don't need a new guy," Sam pointed out, flipping a few sweaty strands of hair out of his face.

"That may be true, but I thought that you guys wanted to _win_?" Coach Beiste retorted.

Many of the football players shared uneasy glances with one another while Sam remained unfazed. "Of course we do, but we don't need _him_ to do it." A glare was shot at Finn.

"And how do you know, Evans?" the coach questioned. "Maybe Hudson is the one who can save your sorry asses from being embarrassed for yet another year!"

"Can the giant even play?" he persisted defiantly.

"I can," Finn piped up.

"Is that so, Twinkle Toes?" The blond paused and waited for his minion's laughter to die down. "What position do you play?"

A cocky smirk appeared on Finn's face. The jab didn't bother him in the least. In fact, it was a little funny; he sucked at dancing. "Quarterback."

Sam scoffed and was about to reply when Coach Beiste interrupted. "Stop the bickering, ladies!" She glanced at Finn. "Ask the equipment manager for the practice pads and a helmet. I expect you to be back here in five minutes flat. If not, you can forget about this tryout."

He didn't waste any time in saying a hasty 'okay' and scurrying off the field, heading for the locker room. No matter what, he was going to prove himself to everyone on that field.

* * *

"Alright, here's how this is going to work: You throw the ball to Puckerman and he catches it. Sound simple enough?" Coach Beiste questioned, eying the tall, panting boy standing in front of her. Much to her surprise, he had actually made it back in time with a few seconds to spare.

Though he was tempted to ask why that was all he had to do, Finn just nodded once. After picking up the ball, he made his way toward the center of the field.

'_Is this a joke?' _he thought, confused. The boy he was supposed to pass to was only standing about twenty feet away. At his old school, this kind of distance wasn't even considered an area that needed to be practice.

"C'mon, Deep Throat, throw the damn ball!" These types of jeers were echoing throughout the group of boys standing off to the side, but he shut them out. He didn't even acknowledge the fact that the Cheerios were practicing just on the other side of the field. Nope, instead he sized up the distance between himself and the receiver. Getting a good estimation, he brought his arm back and threw the football. From the second it left his hand, he knew that it was going to hit his target. A satisfied look crossed his features as he watched the ball soar, spiraling, and land in the receiver's hands.

Slowly, he removed his helmet and turned to face his, hopefully, soon-to-be teammates. It took a lot for him to suppress the chuckle that was bubbling up to his lips; they all looked _surprised_. In lieu of talking, he stared at them in silence, waiting for someone to speak.

Finally, Coach Beiste walked up to him with a serious look in her eyes. "Do you think you could do that again?"

This time, he did laugh. "Yes."

"What about in a game when you're playing against beasts who want nothing more than to murder you?"

His eyes widened slightly, but he still managed to nod. _'I knew there was something wrong with people from this town.'_

After what felt like centuries, the coach grinned and patted him on the back. "Welcome to the team, Hudson!"

"Wait- just like that? You don't need me to do anything else?" he asked in disbelief.

Beiste shook her head as she led him to the awaiting football players, all of which still wore stunned faces. "All I need is a boy who can actually throw the damn ball. Evans was the only one who could manage to do that, oh, about one in every fifty chances."

"You can't seriously be giving away my position just like that!" Sam cut in, storming up to the two. "I've been the quarterback for this team since freshman year! Besides, he probably just got lucky."

Before the coach could put him in line, Finn turned around, picked up another ball, and threw it to an unsuspecting Puck. The boy managed to catch it just before he got hit in the face, as his helmet was now off. He then proceeded to glare at Finn and shout a few insults and rude comments.

"Well, it looks as if he didn't get lucky," Coach Beiste commented, clasping Finn on the shoulder. "He's the new quarterback. End of story."

The two boys stood in a tense silence as the coach walked away to yell at a few of the players who were trying to distract the cheerleaders.

After about a minute, Finn decided to speak. "Hey, dude, I'm sorry for-"

"Shut up," Sam snapped. "I'm going to get my spot back." Without another word, he trudged off the field.

"Of course you will," Finn muttered sarcastically. On his way to meet with Coach Beiste to learn the plays, he couldn't help but glance in the direction of the Cheerios. It seemed as if Coach Sylvester had actually given them a break because Quinn was talking to Sam. Curious, he watched them for a little longer. Sam obviously appeared to be angry, while Quinn tried to comfort him. However, after about ten seconds, a look of complete disbelief crossed her face. The boy continued to rant, but her attention was no longer on him.

When her eyes met his, Finn immediately turned his head and walked a little faster. He hadn't exactly spoken to her since the kiss… which was a little over a week ago. It wasn't the he didn't want to, because he did. More than anything, really, but it wasn't apart of the plan. And, no, he didn't try out for the team just to impress her. He did it because… well, the plan. And he actually did like to play football. He ignored the fact that the reason he had a plan in the first place was because of her.

* * *

Three and a half hours later, he was slowly walking toward his car. Needless to say, he had forgotten what it felt like to _really_ work since glee didn't exactly require intense physical activity. Luckily, the plays were easy enough to learn and most of his new teammates seemed to accept him. Well, except for Sam and his not-so-little soldiers. He wasn't really worried about them, but it kind of sucked to be hated by the guys who were supposed to protect him from the so called "beasts" who most likely wanted his virgin blood… or something like that.

Just when his thoughts began to drift to the luxurious idea of sleep, his phone started to ring. He lugged his bag into the truck and pulled out his phone, not even bothering to look at the screen.

"Yeah?"

"Hey," a voice answered.

He paused in his fumbling around and pulled his phone away slightly to stare at it. _'Don't recognize the number,'_ he noted. _'Is this really…'_

"Quinn?" he questioned uncertainly.

"It's me," she confirmed.

"How… how'd you get my number?" he wondered, leaning against his car.

There was a brief silence before she said, "That's not important. Anyway, are you still at the school?"

"Yup."

"Great! C-can you meet me at the bleachers?" she asked nervously.

At first he wanted to say no, but the word just wouldn't form on his tongue. "Sure. I'll be there in a few."

"Thanks," was her only reply before the line went dead.

'_This should be interesting.'_

* * *

The walk to the bleachers was slow, and not just because Finn was tired. Not surprisingly, he was confused. Why couldn't Lima be a quiet, peaceful town that didn't offer any drama or… confusion? There seemed to be a lot of that going around; especially for him.

Three minutes later, he was walking up the ramp of the bleachers. She was sitting in the front row, looking out at the field. Wordlessly, he took a seat next to her.

"So I heard that you stole my boyfriend's spot," she said quietly once the silence had extended for far too long.

"I earned it," he mumbled with a small shrug. "I'm better than he is."

There was only a small amount of hesitation before she said, "I know."

Finn tilted his head and looked at her. "This doesn't change anything."

Confused, she snapped her head to look at him. "What does that mean?"

"I may be the quarterback now, but I'm still not going to be with you," he clarified.

Hurt flickered into her eyes. "But the kiss-"

"Was great," he finished for her. "But that still doesn't change the fact that you only want to be with me because I now belong to the same clique as you."

"That isn't true," she argued. "I wanted to be with you before today."

"Yeah, in _secret_," he scoffed. "You would've been ashamed to be dating me. It's just… I really like you, Quinn, but I don't want to date someone who only wants me because they managed to make me into what they want. I want someone who wants me for me."

Once again, they fell into an uncomfortable silence.

Although she hated to admit it, he had a point. Quinn would be lying if she said that she didn't put aside her feelings for him because it would risk her popularity status. She just… really screwed everything up. Things should've been much simpler than this.

"Can I ask you something?" she whispered after a few minutes.

"Shoot," Finn spat, his eyes continuing to watch the deserted field.

"Did… did you, um, feel the…" How could she describe that kiss without sounding childish? "When we kissed, did you feel the sparks?" she blurted. Yeah, there wasn't a way for her to do it.

That caused him to look at her once more. A small chuckle escaped his lips before he said a faint, "Yeah."

"I never felt that before."

"Me neither," the tall boy admitted, his features softening. "It kind of reminded me of those sayings and songs about true love and stuff."

She laughed, beyond glad to see his icy defense beginning to melt. And then his words hit her. Unable to prevent it, she stupidly asked, "Do you think that you could ever love me?"

'_Where did that come from?' _Could people even find love in high school? Better yet, was it possible for him to love her? The idea brought a lopsided smile to his face. Quinn Fabray was amazing, beautiful, smart and… only wanted to be with him while he was popular. She had the question all wrong. It didn't matter whether or not he could love her. No, the real question was could _she_ love _him_? And not because he was the quarterback, but because he was, well, him – the guy who liked to sing, goof around, pretty much fail in school, and play sports.

"Maybe," he answered cautiously, "but I shouldn't. I meant what I said about wanting someone who doesn't care about the activities that I'm in. That isn't how a relationship, let alone love, is supposed to work."

Her eyes stayed locked with his for a little while longer before she gave him a curt nod and stood up. She adjusted the strap of her Cheerios bag in an attempt to buy time for him to say something, anything else. Eventually, he did, but it wasn't a question that she was expecting.

"Are you going to dump Sam because he isn't the starting quarterback anymore?"

The question was a little rude and out of line, but Finn just had to ask it. He watched her curiously as she seemed to have frozen. Whether or not that was a good sign, he didn't know.

When she finally glanced at him with tears glistening in her eyes, it was his turn to freeze.

"I-I'm-" There wasn't even a chance for him to apologize before she abruptly interrupted him.

"No, Finn, I'm not. Is it really so shocking to discover that I actually might have a heart? Do you seriously think that little of me? That I'm just a bitchy cheerleader who only wants to be with the golden boy?"

The tone she was using actually caused him to flinch. Before he knew it, he was on his feet and attempting to comfort her. "You've got it all wrong. I know that you're different! I was just asking because… I-I was being stupid, okay? It's like I can't think right when you're around. Please forgive me?"

Quinn pushed him away when he tried to embrace her. She knew that he was lying because she had evidence to back up what she accused him of. At the time when she rejected him a few weeks ago, her only concern was about what liking him might do to her reputation. She knew it and he probably did too. Despite what his grades said, he wasn't stupid. To sum things up, she really was acting like a bitch to him. It just made her mad that he didn't admit it.

"I have to go," she breathed as she shouldered past him and jogged toward the parking lot. For once, maybe running from her problems would actually work. However, she didn't know what to think when he didn't chase after her.

* * *

Days later, the Titans played their first game with Finn as their quarterback. Sure, he was a little rusty at first, but they still came out on top: 21-10. Aside from all of the pats on the back he had received, one of the guys on the team decided to throw a party. It took some convincing, but, eventually, he decided to go.

"Hey, thanks for the two TD passes tonight, bro," Puck, who Finn just recently learned he preferred to be called, stated with a smirk.

"No problem," he replied with a grin, fist bumping the boy with the Mohawk. There were a lot of people moving around the house, many whom which Finn had never seen before. It didn't surprise him too much because this small town didn't seem like the type who had reasons to celebrate very often.

The two boys chatted for a little longer before Puck excused himself and headed for the kitchen. Different people came up to congratulate him throughout the night – mainly girls – but Finn hadn't seen any signs of the one girl he wanted to see the most. Neither one of them had made any sort of an attempt to converse with one another since the bleacher incident. It was just…he always felt so _vulnerable_ when he was around her. As he concluded before, there was probably no limit on what she could make him do. Even though she was probably still mad at him, it worried him that he hadn't seen her since the game. He knew that she went to the party because she pretty much had to.

* * *

Forty minutes later, Finn's concern got the better of him and he plucked his phone from the pocket of his jeans. Rudely, he turned away from the girl he had been talking to (he wasn't sure if her name was Holly or Hannah) and walked into the den of the bustling house.

Quickly, he punched in her number, not even realizing that he had memorized it. His anxiety only seemed to increase as the seconds ticked by and she still didn't answer. '_Maybe she's just caught up in a conversation or something.'_ The thought didn't seem likely in the least bit.

Three more panicked attempts later, he left a voice mail and hung up. He didn't know why, but there was a sort of ominous feeling lurking around him. Right then, it felt an awful lot like he was in one of those stupid movies where you knew something was going to happen, but you didn't know what.

Zombie-like, he made his way back out to the living room. Subtly, he asked a few of the people if they had seen Quinn anywhere, but the only responses he got consisted of either a 'no' or silence. It was a little after eleven and, unfortunately, many of his peers seemed to be drunk. This only heightened his worry.

* * *

After spending a good fifteen minutes searching the lower levels of the house, he decided to check the bedrooms upstairs. The thought itself repulsed him more than anything, but he had to do it. _'If someone is taking advantage of her…'_ His steps immediately quickened.

Luckily, the first two rooms, though occupied, held no signs of Quinn Fabray. That quelled his emotions slightly. Well, until he opened the last door.

"What the hell?" he shouted, eyes practically popping out of his head at the site in front of him. Quinn was there… but she wasn't alone. A boy with an all too familiar Mohawk was hovering over her on the king-sized bed, kissing along her neck.

"Go away," Puck grunted as his hands continued to glide over the Cheerio's slim figure. Thank God that Finn had gotten there before any clothes were removed.

Not wasting another second, he made his way over to the couple and firmly pulled his teammate off of her. In the process, he knocked over a bottle – wine coolers.

"The fuck?" Puck exclaimed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Finn countered, anger spewing off of him in waves. "You don't get a girl drunk just to have sex with her!"

"Back off! It was her idea!"

The taller boy shook his head in disgust before roughly pushing Puck against the wall. Turning on his heels, he went over to the bed and carefully helped Quinn off the bed. Based off of the incoherent words coming from her, he guessed that she was more than a little drunk. He wrapped an arm around her waist and guided her out of the bedroom, sending a few hostile glares at the jackass who tried to take advantage her. Hell, in his eyes, this was practically the same as rape. In that moment, all Finn wanted to do was beat the punk into a bloody pulp, but Quinn came first. He'd wait to get his revenge some other time.

Escaping the party unnoticed proved to be a challenge, but they soon made it to the confines of his truck. By then, Quinn was nodding off.

'_What am I supposed to do with her?'_ he wondered as he looked at her. It didn't take a genius for anyone to discover that Quinn and her family were very religious Christians. If she showed up at her home drunk and borderline passed out, the possibilities were endless on the punishment she would receive. He couldn't let that happen to her.

Deciding that it would be best to just take her to his place, he turned the key in the ignition and put the car in drive. Before pulling away from the curb, he gingerly pulled her across the cab and let her head rest on his shoulder. His arm stayed protectively wrapped around her waist the entire way to his house.

* * *

The moment that Quinn woke up, the first thing she felt was a major headache… and nauseous. Her eyes searched the strange room briefly before she caught a glance of a bathroom a little ways away. It hurt like hell, but she practically bolted to the toilet, not caring enough to shut the door before she began to spew the contents of her stomach. A few seconds into her vomiting, she felt someone hold her ponytail back and keep the stray hairs out of her face.

Not more than a minute later, she was done and he handed her a paper towel. This should've been a time when she was ashamed to be in the same room as someone, let alone _him_. But she wasn't. The effects of the alcohol she had consumed dulled that sense of pride that she usually held.

"Here," he murmured, helping her stand up and then handing over a bottle of mouthwash. She tossed him the best appreciative smile that she could muster before repeatedly washing out her mouth

Once done, she dared to look at her reflection in the mirror. A heavy shudder went throughout her body. _'I look horrible.'_

Slowly, she sat down and placed her back against the cool wall. Clumsily, she reached back and tugged the rubber-band from her hair, allowing her blonde locks to cascade onto her shoulders.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"It's no problem," he replied softly, joining her on the floor.

A comfortable silence fell upon them as she impulsively leaned into his tall frame. He placed a kiss on her forehead and smiled a little. "Are you feeling better?"

"No," she sighed. Her eyes fluttered closed as she said almost inaudibly, "Sam cheated on me."

"What?" Finn inquired.

"He slept with Santana," she reiterated. Tears were beginning to well up in her eyes as she added, "My so-called best friend."

Speechless, he pulled her closer to him and shook his head. Finally, he got out, "Why would he do that? Any guy would be lucky to be with you."

The tears started to leak out of the corners of her eyes. "You know, I actually did love him." A sob forced her to momentarily stop speaking. "I-I found out right after the game, and w-when I got to the party Puck was being so nice and-" Her eyes shot open as she looked up at him. "I d-didn't do _it_ with him, right?"

"No," he assured her. "I found you before he could do anything."

That caught her attention. "You were looking for me?"

"Of course I was," he mumbled, his cheeks flushing ever so slightly. "I didn't see you after the game and I got worried…"

She smiled and brought her hand up to cradle his cheek. "Why are you such a good guy?"

A smile graced his lips as he said, "I just really care about you."

The temptation to kiss him was unbearable. However, a brain-racking throb happened to cause her to forget that thought. She stroked his cheek once before bringing her hand to her head.

"I'll get you some clothes to sleep in for tonight. You don't mind sleeping in one of my shirts and a pair of boxers, right? It's kind of all I have to offer," he joked.

"That sounds more than great," she responded, attempting to hide her satisfied smile.

"Alright, cool. Do you need to call your parents?"

Busy with massaging her temple, she said, "No. I told them that I was staying with _Santana_." Never before had she hated to say that girl's name.

Finn nodded in understanding before squeezing her hand lightly and standing up.

* * *

"Thanks for taking care of me," Quinn whispered minutes later when she was nestled comfortably in the sheets of his bed.

"Hey, I owed you one," he replied, grinning at her as he made his makeshift bed on the floor.

"You're not going to get in trouble for having a girl stay the night, are you?" It was an attempt to tease him, but her worry ended up being conveyed in her voice.

"Na," he chuckled. "My par- I mean, uh, Burt and my mom would understand."

She nodded tiredly before sighing and resting her head on the soft pillow. She loved how she was surrounded by his warm, comforting scent. After a moment, she added, "Oh, and thanks for not saying anything about how I look like crap."

The boy paused in ruffling his pillow and looked up at her. Sincerity rang in his voice as he said, "I didn't say that because it wasn't and still isn't true. You always look beautiful, Quinn."

Instantly, her heart began to beat faster in her chest and her cheeks began to redden. "You're too nice."

He stood up and leaned over her.

"I'm too _honest_," he corrected as he placed a kiss on her cheek. "Get some sleep, alright? If you need anything just let me know."

"Thanks," she whispered once again. Before she went to sleep, her eyes flickered to the clock that read _3:24 A.M. _Her hazel orbs then rested on the boy who was already fast asleep on the floor. How was it that she could be so cold toward him and he _still_ showed nothing but kindness to her? One of the last thoughts that crossed her mind before she fell asleep sounded like a good enough answer to her.

'_He's the type of boy that only comes around once in a lifetime.'_

* * *

**Sorry about all the lines, it was just one of those chapters... I was a little iffy about this one, but I hope it's okay. Anyway, my brain has been acting like a freaking story generator because not only do I have a new story idea, but I also have ideas for one-shots. And, yes, I will make M-rated ones! There definitely aren't enough for Fuinn. **

**I'm hoping to update LOA later this week and post the new story some time after that. I know a few of you wanted me to finish LOA first, but, honestly, I'm planning quite a few more chapters for that story.**

**On a last note, I found one particular Fuinn story on another fanfic site (archiveofourown) that was just... _amazing_! It's different, but in a good way. I definitely recommend it! (Warning: M) This is the actual story number, so make sure to put in the website name first (it ends in org): /works/242506**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Know You Better

**A/N: Sorry for the wait!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Glee!**

* * *

Waking up in a different room and bed still proved to be rather disorienting for Quinn. Though it didn't last long, she did experience a few minutes of anxiety before eventually spotting the sleeping boy on the floor. She couldn't help but smile as she watched his chest rise and fall at a steady pace. It was still hard for her to believe that he took care of her last night because, really, she didn't deserve it. Hell, she didn't even know _why_ he was in the position to do what he did. Last night's events shouldn't have happened; not the way that they did.

Sighing and dismissing her troubled thoughts, she glanced at the alarm clock located on the cluttered night stand. It was a little after eleven in the morning, which meant that she should probably be leaving. Her goal was to simply collect her cheerleading uniform, get dressed, and sneak out of Finn's room. After that, she would have to either walk or catch a ride from a fellow Cheerio considering that her car was still at Puck's. Yeah, maybe not the best or most efficient of plans, but it'd have to do. Unfortunately, she hadn't accounted for knocking over a pile of video games on her way to the bathroom. As each case clattered to the floor, she flinched and mentally cursed the insignificant objects.

"Whoa- what's wrong?" Finn demanded, bolting upright with sleep evident in his eyes and voice. Worry soon replaced the drowsiness once he caught sight of Quinn standing amidst a sea of his pride and joy.

The blonde blushed a bit and looked down at the scattered games on the floor. "Oh, I-I… I was just…"

"Leaving," he answered as realization hit him and disappointment colored his features. With a grunt, he stood up and walked over to her. "You can't stay here a little longer?'

"And do what?"

He shrugged and offered a half-sided smile. "Talk, play some Xbox…" Once he said that, he shook his head and silently cursed himself. "I don't know, Quinn. We could just… get to know each other better; hang out. I-I mean, if you want to."

Normally, she would just say no, but this was different. _He_ was different – a good kind of different. She eyed his sleep-mused hair and smiled. "Okay."

His eyes immediately widened in surprise. He didn't think that she would even _agree_ to his pathetic suggestion, let alone so quickly. "O-okay?"

"Yes." She giggled lightly. Catching a glimpse of herself in a mirror across from her, she felt the impulse to ask, "Is it alright if I use your shower first?"

"Uh, y-yeah, go ahead," Finn replied with a slight raise of an eyebrow. Before she disappeared, he asked, "Do you want me to go pick up your car for you? Puck's house is only a couple blocks from here and there isn't really anything that I have to do this morning."

Her smile grew a little wider. "You'd do that for me?"

"Yeah," he answered softly. Quickly, he walked over to his desk and picked up a pair of keys. "I, uh, picked these up last night when I found you in…" The sentence was never finished because, half-way through, he realized that she probably didn't want to be reminded of the previous night. Instead, he awkwardly cleared his throat and smiled apologetically.

"I'd appreciate that," she answered coolly before walking into the bathroom and shutting the door.

'_I should probably start thinking before I speak,' _he noted with a sigh as he threw on a pair of jeans and headed out the door and down the stairs. _'Especially around her.'_

* * *

Not more than twenty-five minutes later, the tall boy was back. Luckily, he didn't run into any unpleasant people or trouble on his brief journey. A nagging suspicion told him that he should still be cautious because there was no telling what Puck would do, or Sam, for that matter.

Finn was about to go upstairs when he decided to take a detour to the kitchen. He could've sworn that he smelled the delicious odor of pancakes and bacon. Sure enough, his mom was standing at the stove, spatula in hand.

"'Morning mom," he greeted cheerfully.

"Hi, sweetheart," she replied warmly. After placing a pancake on a plate, she set the cooking utensil to the side and gave her son a disapproving look. "I noticed that you didn't get home until after midnight."

Breaking his gaze from the food, he gulped and nodded. "I went to a party after the game, and, uh, my, um, friend needed my help." It felt strange to refer to Quinn as his friend, especially since he wanted to be so much more than that. And, technically speaking, he wasn't even sure if they _were_ friends.

Unfortunately, his answer only caused his mom to continue to interrogate him.

"So you allowed your friend to stay the night?"

At the moment, he felt a lot like a mouse under a microscope. Shifting slightly, he nodded once more. "Yes. Um, s-she… I couldn't leave her there, mom. She needed my help."

"You allowed a _girl_ to stay in your room without even giving me any notice?" she questioned in a chiding tone that only a mother could pull off.

"Nothing happened," he supplied defensively. "She just needed somewhere to stay and I offered. I'm really sorry for not telling you, but it was just a spur of the moment event. And just for the record, I slept on the floor and gave her the bed."

After what felt like hours, Carole sighed and nodded. "You aren't in trouble _this time_. Just please tell me or your father next time something like this happens. Oh, and don't think that this gives you permission to do this again, because it doesn't."

Finn didn't even correct her about Burt being his _step_-father. He simply muttered a quiet 'okay' and stared at the countertop.

"What's her name?" Carole inquired after about a minute of silence.

"Quinn Fabray," he answered instantly, a wide grin appearing on his face despite having just gotten in trouble.

Before his mother could respond, someone asked rather excitedly, "What about Quinn?"

"Good morning, Kurt," Finn greeted sarcastically as he shook his head. Leave it to his step-brother to be the one to pry for details.

"What about her?" he pressed just as eagerly.

"Would you lower you voice?" the taller boy demanded. "Look, she needed a place to crash last night so I brought her here. No big deal."

For a good ten seconds, Kurt gawked at him. Eventually he choked out, "That's a huge deal! She's _Quinn Fabray_ and you're just… Finn." The way he said his name made it sound so bland.

"Whatever," Finn muttered, blushing against his will. "I'm going to go check on her. If she wants to eat and I bring her down here, _please_ act normal and don't embarrass me _or_ her, alright?"

"'Kay," Kurt chirped while his mother nodded in acknowledgement.

Groaning in frustration, Finn picked up the gym bag that he had found in the car, slung it over his shoulder, and ran up the stairs. Upon opening his door, he knocked on the still-closed bathroom door and called out that he had brought in the bag. A second passed before Quinn cracked the door open and smiled at him.

"This is really nice of you," she stated quietly as she took the bag from his hand.

Being a teenage boy, Finn was a little too caught up in staring at her to reply immediately. She was probably the most beautiful girl that he had ever seen. Although she had a towel wrapped around her, just the thought of her not wearing any clothes made him feel… Oh God.

'_Not now,'_ he pleaded.

His attempts at calming down were proving to be a hopeless cause. Of all the times that this could've happened, why did he have to get '_happy'_ now? Daring a brief glance at his crotch, he stuttered out, "N-n-no p-problem," and bolted out of the room. Once a good enough distance away, he decided to try a method that a few of his fellow teammates had suggested on how to 'cool down'. It was extremely rude, ridiculous, and, if he was being honest, gross, but he was more than a little desperate. Normally, he was able to control these types of things… just not this time, for some reason he hadn't thought of yet. With a flustered huff, he shut his eyes and pictured his football coach in disturbing scenarios. He hated to admit it, but within seconds he had cooled down. Crisis adverted.

* * *

"Are you hungry?" Finn asked when he returned to his room, completely composed, and found Quinn sitting on his bed wearing a Cheerio's sweatshirt and a pair of sweats, her wet hair dangling freely. She gave him a curious look but shook her head.

"Coach Sylvester says that we can't indulge in carbs."

He looked at her in confusion before flashing a mischievous smirk. "C'mon, I'm sure defying her one time won't hurt. Plus my mom makes the _best_ pancakes in the world. You can't pass on that!"

The blonde bit her lip in thought before ultimately shaking her head again. "No thanks."

The brown-eyed boy frowned as he crossed the room and took her hand. Without warning, he pulled her up and began leading her down to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" she complained feebly as she followed him against her will. He didn't reply. Soon enough her question was answered as they entered the kitchen. At first, all she could focus on was the tantalizing smell of bacon, but then she realized that there were other people in the room. She looked between the two people sitting at the kitchen table before awkwardly waving a hand. Wasn't the whole 'meet-the-family' thing reserved for people who were _dating_?

Stepping up, Finn released Quinn's hand and looked at the expectant faces of his family. "Mom, Kurt, this is my _friend_, Quinn." He made sure to emphasize that one crucial word. Turning to the blonde, he whispered, "My step-dad, Burt, is at work right now. Oh, and Kurt is my _step_-brother; we're not actually related."

She nodded numbly and continued to stare ahead of her, feeling a little scared and nervous. This whole situation caused her to feel awkward.

"Would you two like a plate?" Carole asked after a moment, smiling brightly at Quinn.

"Yes please," Finn answered for the both of them. "Could we eat in my room, though? It would only be for today."

His mother stared at him and said sternly, "Fine, but _you_ better not spill anything. So help me-"

"Alright, alright!" the flushed boy responded quickly. He grabbed two plates and napkins while Quinn picked up two glasses of orange juice. She called a polite 'thank you' over her shoulder while Finn hurriedly steered her out of the room.

"_Moms_," he groaned as they clamored up the stairs. Glancing at her, he sighed and stated, "Sorry about that."

"It's okay," she murmured half-heartedly, opening the bedroom door for them.

He nodded before shutting the door and walking over to take a seat on the floor, his back pressed against the side of his bed. He flashed that charming grin of his and nodded toward the spot next to him. Reluctantly, she slid down next to him, set the glasses down, and accepted the plate of food from him. While he practically inhaled the food, she cast longing glances at her own plate, but didn't eat. Finn noticed this.

Using his fork, he cut a piece of the blonde's pancake and jabbed the utensil into the middle. He then held it up to her and waited until she took a bite.

"Stop," she insisted, sending him a chilling glare.

"No, not until you eat this." He forced a stone-like look onto his face. "If I have to make airplane and choo-choo train noises, I swear that I will."

Although she laughed, she still didn't budge. "Just stop, Finn. You can't force me to eat something I don't want."

"But you want to," he reasoned. "You won't because of one of your coach's stupid rules. She can't control your life, especially what you eat."

"They aren't stupid," she scoffed. "If I want to keep my position as head Cheerio, I need to follow them. This particular one is enforced so that I don't go overboard and gain weight. It's practical."

"It's stupid," he retorted.

The girl laughed once without humor. "I need to follow it, okay? Can't we just leave it at that?"

The boy stared at her with a frown forming on his face. "No. Quinn, you shouldn't have to even worry about that. You're a teenager! We're supposed to stuff our faces with junk food; it's normal. Besides, do you have any idea how perfect you are? You don't need to stress about this."

"_Perfect_?" she echoed sarcastically. "Nobody's perfect, Finn. Especially not me"

"To me, you are," he told her, honesty ringing throughout his voice. His cheeks flushed as he continued to speak. "I'm not saying that just because of your looks, even though you're the most beautiful girl that I've ever seen. I mean, you are so _smart_. I know that you try to hide it and stuff, but there's no denying that you are. Not to sound like a stalker or anything, but your laugh is… well, kinda like music to my ears. I haven't seen a smile that is as intoxicating as yours. When I see it, I can't but smile too, you know? The way you act all mean to everyone is, uh, a little frustrating, but more... cute than anything. Actually, it's pretty hot, too. Oh, you also…" It seemed like he rambled on for an hour before Quinn finally interrupted him.

"Is that really how you see me?" After everything that happened with Sam, she couldn't help but feel extremely vulnerable and insecure.

"It is," he promised, gazing directly into her eyes.

The blonde seemed to mull it over for a few moments before a small smile graced her lips and she nodded. Without another word, she leaned forward and ate the offered piece of food.

Finn had a strong feeling that this was one of those monumental moments that occurs in life. It may not have seemed like it, but it definitely was. As he drew his fork back to his own plate, he discreetly smiled and asked, "What do you think?'

"I love it! This has to be one of the best pancakes I've ever tasted," Quinn gushed, picking up her own fork and digging in.

"Awesome," he replied, chuckling lightly. Even after he turned his attention back to his own food, the tall boy kept glancing at her. Every single time he did, a soft, dopey smile would flash across his face. He noticed that she treated the bacon like it was some sort of rare delicacy, which was hilarious, in his opinion. He'd have to remember that. Perfect really did seem like the only word that fit her.

* * *

"Alright, so what do you want to talk about?" Quinn asked as she wiped her mouth with a napkin and turned to face Finn.

He furrowed his eyebrows and looked down at the floor. Finally, a simple, basic question popped into his head. "What's your favorite color?"

She gave him an _are-you-serious_ look, but replied anyway. "Baby pink."

"Why does that surprise me?" he wondered aloud, earning a raised eyebrow from her. Tossing his thoughts to the back of his mind, he stated, "Mine's blue, but not the dark or light kind. It's the one in the middle."

Quinn laughed and nodded her head, taking a mental note in the process.

"Your turn," Finn said softly.

"Hmm," she hummed. It was still hard for her to believe that they were actually doing this. "Okay, what's your favorite hobby?"

Without even missing a beat, he stated, "Music and Xbox."

"What's with boys and their video games?" she teased.

"They're fun," he replied with a shrug. "I could teach you some time. You know, you really shouldn't knock something 'til you try it."

Placing her hand to her chin in thought, she eventually nodded. "Fine, but I will not play any of the dumb games, like the ones where there are aliens roaming about."

Finn tried not to take offense about her butchering _Halo_. To him, that game was pretty much life-changing.

"So, what's your hobby? And no, you can't say cheerleading."

Silence filled the room before she said uneasily, "Photography and a little bit of singing."

"That's awesome!" he exclaimed, grinning ear-to-ear. Sure he was surprised, but he didn't want to pry. And it actually was pretty awesome. _'I wonder what her voice sounds like.'_

"Thanks," she murmured, unable to hide her satisfied smile. "Your turn."

"From now on, it's ladies first," he proclaimed. "You can just answer the question after I do, but only if you want to. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable or anything, but I just want you to know that you can tell and trust me with anything."

Once again, she nodded her head, smiling. For a good thirty minutes, the two exchanged serious and silly answers to questions ranging from their favorite animals to what made them tick. Eventually the questions began to increase in difficulty and tested a few privacy boundaries.

"How do you really feel about your mom's new marriage?" Quinn inquired after asking him what his thoughts were on Lima. She didn't think much of the question until she watched as his face fell. "Oh, wow, I'm so sorry. That was really insensitive. You don't have to-"

"No, it's okay," Finn interrupted quietly. He looked up at her with a small, sad smile on his face. "Burt is really cool and everything, but I just can't ever picture him as being my _real_ dad. It's just- even though I didn't know him very long, nobody can ever really replace my actual dad. I still don't like the fact that my mom and I picked up everything and moved for this guy and his son – not that I don't like Kurt or anything, but it wasn't even up for discussion. One day we were in Cincinnati, and the next we were here. It's just… a lot to take in. To answer your question, I'm not that thrilled about it, but I'll be fine."

Sometime while he was talking, Quinn's hand had somehow find its way to his. When he finished, she smiled first at him and then at their intertwined hands. Still looking down, she began to speak.

"To a lot of people, my family is perfect, and they definitely embrace that. Appearances are everything to my parents and my sister, Frannie." The corners of her lips turned down. "But the thing is it's just that – an _appearance_;an_ act_. My father seems like the perfect man: charming, handsome, a proud Christian with a wonderful family. Ideal picture of perfection, right?" She laughed once without humor. "His resume doesn't include the fact that he tends to have a nasty attitude, especially when alcohol is thrown into the equation. My mother's no better. Put two and two together, and they… they fight. _A lot_.

"As for my older sister… well, in lack of any other words, she's really a _bitch_. She has never supported anything I've done since the day I was born. To her, she is and always will be better than I am. That's fine and everything, but I just wish that she'd act like my _sister_, if only for a moment. I know that this has nothing to deal with what you're going through, but I just… I guess I just felt that I needed to tell you that. Nobody else really knows, and I, um, I…" She trailed off abruptly, choking on a sob.

For a good minute, Finn couldn't do anything but stare at her. He definitely didn't expect to hear _that_. When he finally processed that she was crying, he snapped out of his irrational thoughts and pulled her toward him. He murmured soothing words as his hands rubbed awkward yet comforting circles on her back and he planted gentle kisses on her forehead and temple.

"Our lives are kind of screwed up, huh?" he muttered against her hair in a feeble attempt to cheer her up. Surprisingly, it worked and she ended up laughing.

"In a way, yeah." Quinn sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, but tears continued to leak out of the corners of her eyes. She made an attempt to wipe them away but that proved to be pointless. "I'm sorry for you having to deal with me crying so much. I really don't know where this is coming from."

"I don't mind," he said as a soft smile graced his features. "I'm here for you no matter what, okay? Plus, I kind of like being your shoulder to cry on."

Her head shook softly and she jokingly asked, "Are you sure about that? I mean, sometimes I cry a _lot_."

"I'm sure," he assured her seriously, naturally pulling her tighter against him. After some time, Quinn's tears came to a halt and she relaxed against him, finding it much easier than she had thought possible. She wasn't entirely sure at which point her legs draped over his lap and her head was idling against the crook of his neck, but it felt nice.

"At least one good thing happened because of yesterday," she murmured as she nervously fiddled with her fingers.

Finn ran a hand along her arm. "Finally allowing me to see you with your hair down?"

"No." She giggled and rolled her eyes. "Here's the list of bad things that happened: Sam broke my heart, I lost my best friend, I _almost_ lost my virginity to _Puck_, and I discovered that just wine coolers could make me drunk – and sick. Care to take one more guess at the good thing that happened?"

Scrunching his face up in concentration, he could really only think of one thing. "Well, I led the Titans to the first win of the season."

With a scoff, Quinn shook her head. "No, dork, that's not what I was referring to."

"Hey, you told me to guess!" he remarked accusingly. "There's no need for name calling. Being called a dork is extremely offensive."

'_Really? He chooses now to act adorable?'_

Hesitantly, she rested her hand on his cheek, absentmindedly stroking his hair with the tips of her fingers. A smile tugged at her lips when his breathing hitched. Her eyes bore into his as she said, "If it wasn't for yesterday, I wouldn't have woken up in your room this morning."

Not really sure where this was heading, Finn awkwardly nodded his head.

"You are the one good thing that happened," she clarified. Gently, her hand planted on the back of his neck and she pulled his face closer to hers. Brushing her lips against his jaw, she murmured, "I want to be with you, Finn."

"Shouldn't we be friends before diving into a new relationship?" he choked out nervously.

Pulling back and avoiding the question, she asked, "Do you want to be with me?"

"Yeah, but-"

Her lips pressing against his caused him to abruptly stop talking. It was wrong, he knew that it was, but… this girl wasn't any normal girl. Ever since the moment they met, he felt something for her, even against his will. An unexplainable connection had somehow formed between them. That had to be the reason why he willingly and eagerly kissed her back, right?

"What are… we… doing?" he panted when they finally broke away for oxygen.

"Oh, I don't know, perhaps _kissing_?" she quipped breathily. Her heart was beating at least a million times per second. When she attempted to pull him toward her again, he refused.

Upon being met with a cynically raised eyebrow, Finn forced a smile and said one of only many worried thoughts. "We shouldn't be doing this."

"Why not?"

"I'm the type of guy who respects girls. You literally just got out of a relationship, and I want to give you some space – let you think things through. Break ups can be hard."

She stared at him with unwavering hazel eyes. "I don't see any harm in sharing a few chaste kisses."

"_Chaste_?" he echoed, chuckling softly. "That last kiss was anything but that." Receiving a _don't-push-it_ look, he quickly added, "I don't think it would be smart if we became a couple so soon. For one, I'm not really positive if this is what I want. I sort of still feel confused around you because I don't know if your feelings for me are real."

Quinn exhaled slowly and turned her gaze to the ceiling. "In case you haven't noticed, I've been acting different around you. That's because you make me feel comfortable and things are just… natural."

"That explains the lack of anger today," Finn muttered under his breath, but she didn't hear him.

"Finn," she said in exasperation, trapping his face between her hands and making heavy eye contact. As unnecessary as it was, this was the only way that she could guarantee he listened to her. Her voice softened as she firmly stated, "I like you. Right now, I probably like you more than I should, but I'm okay with that. I'll admit that before I was scared to accept my feelings for you because of what it might do to my popularity. I was being naïve and stupid, and I'm so sorry for that. But please, _please_ just give me a chance. Let me prove to you that I'm not just some cold-hearted cheerleader."

God, he was so close to caving in. Weakly, he asked, "So even if I were to quit the football team and only be in glee club, you'd still be with me?"

"Yes," she whispered, smiling. "I don't care what you're involved in; not anymore."

"I believe you," he finally mumbled and laughed when he saw her body and face visibly relax. "Can we still give being friends a go first? I mean, I think it's important that we get along if we're going to date."

A sardonic reply was at the tip of her tongue, but she soon replied with an only slightly joking response of, "I'll agree to that if I'm still allowed to kiss you."

"Isn't friends who kiss the same thing as a couple?"

"Friends who kiss are simply that, Finn – _friends who kiss_," Quinn retorted with a roll of her eyes.

Although he was still uncertain, Finn didn't make any attempt to stop the blonde when she leaned forward once again.

* * *

**Let me know what you thought? (: Thanks for reading!**

**P.S: Is anyone else in love with Taylor Swift's new album, Red? :D**


	7. Buddy

**A/N: I know that I have some explaining to do... Simply put, life got in the way of things. Plus I've kind of sort of been obsessing over Gossip Girl & the Lorien Legacies. That obviously doesn't help create motivation for updating my current stories. It's not helping that Glee has just been blehg so far. I love the new characters, but I miss the old ones. I'm doing my best to update the other stories, but it's been hard. Once I finish them, I'll most likely be writing a story for a different series. Not fully decided, though. Anyway, if there are any spelling mistakes, it's because the program screwed up and morphed a few lines together. Enjoy & I'm sorry once again!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee.**

* * *

It didn't take a genius to know that being popular had its perks. Ever since the game on Friday, Finn had the chance to experience some of those perks. Although he did his best not to let it get to his head, sometimes he failed. More people seemed to know his name and would flash him a smile or high-five him during passing periods. Overall, he received a lot more attention, mainly from girls… the Cheerios, to be more specific. Maybe he didn't flaunt his status and, yeah, he and Quinn had their not-a-relationship-but-sort-of thing going on, but he'd be lying if he said that he wasn't flattered. Okay, maybe more than a little flattered. He was a _guy_, how could he not be? However, he was taken off guard when he noticed Santana standing by his locker after second period on a so far unproductive Wednesday. He was confused because she hadn't shown the slightest bit of interest in him at all over the past week, unlike the other girls on the squad. He approached with caution.

"Hi, Finn," she greeted, flashing him a wide, flirtatious smile.

He nodded in response and took his time in opening the locker. '_What does she want?'_

"I'm sorry for not having told you this yet, but you were _really_ amazing in the game last week," she persisted as she scooted closer to him.

"Uh, thanks?" By now, he had no choice but to give her his attention since she now blocked all access to his locker. Doing his best not to sound rude, he smiled politely as he said, "Look, I'm glad that we're talking and all, but is there something that you need?"

Lightly, her fingers trailed down his bare arm, involuntarily causing a shiver to pass through him. The Latina noticed and a smirk instantly crossed her features. "Actually, I was about to ask _you_ the same exact question."

"I-I don't need anything," he insisted, unsure as to why he was suddenly so nervous.

"Really?" she asked skeptically, raising a disbelieving eyebrow as her eyes briefly wandered below the belt. "There's nothing that a talented, attractive guy like yourself needs that you don't have right now? Perhaps something you _want_?"

That made her intentions clear.

"Nope, nothing at all," Finn assured her too quickly and his face flushed. He really needed an escape.

Santana rolled her eyes before she reached up to wrap her hand around the nape of his neck. After pulling him down to her level, she brushed her lips against his ear and proceeded to list the things that he just might possibly need. Half-way though the list, a voice demanded dryly, "What the hell is going on here?" With a sigh, she released her hold on a very red, panting boy and glanced behind him. "Hi, Quinn."

'_Crap,'_ Finn mentally cursed as he shifted his gaze to said blonde. He was expecting to be met with an accusing glare, but she wasn't even looking at him. All of her attention was focused on Santana, and based off of the tightness of her jaw and the obvious anger that dominated her features, he was glad.

"Shouldn't you be with _Sam_?" Quinn took a step closer to her former best friend, knocking Finn out of the way in the process.

Santana released a trill of a laugh. "You're still not over that? It was one night, Q. And, frankly, he was terrible; you didn't miss out on much. In fact, you should be _thanking_ me right now. I did you a favor."

"You call sleeping with my boyfriend a_ favor_?" Quinn laughed without humor. "You really are a slut, aren't you?"

The raven-haired girl faked a gasp. "Oh no, did Quinn Fabray just say a _bad word_? Someone needs to alert the authorities!"

Finn had his eyes glued on the two cheerleaders, but when he noticed that the traffic in the hallway was slowly coming to a halt, he snapped out of his teenage-induced hormonal daze. Subtly, he reached for the blonde's hand, but she batted it away.

"Look, you can have any guy that you want. Just stay away from Finn," she threatened through gritted teeth.

"Why?"

When Quinn remained silent as she struggled for a reasonable reply, realization dawned on Santana. A wide, humorous grin crept onto her face as she snickered. "Wow. It doesn't take long for you to move on, does it? Tell me, are you 'in love' with him or do you just want him for his new and improved rep?"

"_I'm_ _right here_," Finn interrupted loudly. Neither girl seemed to hear him, so he simply groaned and ran a hand through his hair. He had an overwhelming feeling that something bad was about to happen.

The blonde took another hostile step toward her new enemy, causing her to invade her personal space. Her fists clenched as she said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"If you're going to attempt to lie to someone who has been your best friend for ten years, at least make it decent," Santana seethed. "Can you honestly tell me that you don't want to kiss him right now?"

By now, a little over thirty students were gathered around the two girls. Once again, Finn tried to distract Quinn in order to prevent the inevitable catfight that was about to occur… and failed.

"I don't," the head Cheerio fibbed as she quickly cast a sidelong glance at the tall boy.

"So why do you want me to stay away from him, hmm? If you don't want him for yourself, why should that stop me?" Again, there was no reply. The Latina shook her head mockingly. "Alright, Quinn. If you really meant what you said, then this won't bother you at all." Without another word, Santana side-stepped her former friend and gruffly pulled Finn down by the shoulders. Her lips met his for a good five seconds in a simple yet sizzling kiss before she pulled away and proceeded to analyze the blonde's reaction.

Quinn wore an appalled look as she stared at first Santana and then a shell-shocked Finn. When he finally got over his shock, his eyes immediately snapped to hers as he tried to convey his obvious confusion and uncertainly attempted to plead for forgiveness. In response, her hazel orbs showed a flash of hurt. She couldn't help it, she was becoming attached to him… and not in the stupid 'friend' way. Reluctantly, she turned her attention back to her whore of an ex-best friend.

"I knew it," Santana remarked with a smirk. She began to slowly weave her way through the crowd, whom which parted for her like the red sea. Before fully disappearing, she called over her shoulder, "By the way, he's an _excellent_ kisser."

She was tempted to snap back 'Like I don't already know', but didn't.

Once the members of the audience realized that the show was over, they dispersed, whispering and casting judgmental glances at the starting quarterback and head cheerleader as they went.

"I can't believe that just happened," Quinn murmured to herself before taking off down the hallway.

Finn slammed his locker shut and chased after, having learned not to yell her name like last time. Before she could enter her class, he intercepted her and pulled her by the hand toward the first empty room he could find, which happened to be a janitor's closet. No, he didn't even care if anyone saw the interaction. All he knew was that she was clearly upset and he needed to be there for her, to comfort her. Upon flipping the light switch on and closing the door, he intertwined his fingers with hers and waited until she met his gaze. Only she didn't.

"I don't even know what happened! I went to my locker after class and she was there. She started to, um…" He trailed off abruptly, realizing that she probably didn't want to hear the inappropriate things that Santana had offered to do. Just thinking about them made him feel uncomfortable. Sighing in frustration, he rubbed at his face with his free hand. "That kiss didn't mean anything, okay?"

Unbeknownst to him, she wasn't even fretting over the kiss – not that it didn't bother her… _a lot_ – but she was more upset about the fact that Santana had, more or less, publicly humiliated her. She had no right to do that. It was Quinn's job to dish out insults and embarrass others. Nobody ever did it to her because, well, they pretty much weren't allowed to. Most were too scared to even try… except for Santana. _'This is never going to happen again. If she even tries…'_

"You didn't have to defend me like that," Finn muttered quietly, fiddling with her fingers.

She finally broke out of her thoughts and shot him a surprised look. Lifting her head, she firmly stated, "Yes I did."

"Kinda seemed like you were staking your claim on me," he mumbled, only somewhat jokingly.

"You didn't honestly think I'd hand you over to the devil, did you?" Though she was playing along, she actually meant it. Silently, she took a step toward him and rested her head on his chest. "I did what I did because that's what friends do."

He chuckled. "Don't you mean _friends-who-kiss_?"

"Finn," she warned as she slapped his shoulder, causing him to laugh even harder. His free arm gingerly wrapped around her waist and held her closer to him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered against her ear before placing a light kiss on her cheek.

They held each other for about a minute before Quinn cleared her throat and asked rather shyly, "Am I a better kisser than her?"

He pulled back slightly to stare at her, astonishment written all over his face. "What?"

"Am I a better kisser than Santana?" she reiterated slowly, dragging her gaze away from his. Insecure thoughts had been popping into her mind a lot over the past few days. _'There had to be a good reason why Sam cheated on me with her, right?'_

The tall and, once again, confused boy stared blankly at her. He shook his head in disbelief as he gently pulled her face back to his. "There's no competition. Like, seriously, none at all."

She continued to give him a wary look and he sighed before cupping her cheek. "When she kissed me, I felt absolutely nothing – nothing at all. I swear. But when you and I kiss…" He attempted to whistle, and failed, which ultimately caused her to giggle. "Quinn, I've never felt what I do when we kiss. It's like you said a few weeks ago – _sparks_. That's really the only good way I can describe it because I don't want to say it feels like I'm getting electrocuted because that just sounds painful and bad, which isn't what I feel at all. But I get, you know, like, stunned – wait, not stunned! That sounds bad too. Crap… I just, I feel good; more than good. Really, really, really go-"

"Ramble much?" she interrupted, though she was unable to hide her fond smile. "I think I understand what you mean."

A small smirk appeared on Finn's face. "I can just show you…"

In response, she simply raised a challenging eyebrow.

"So stubborn," he muttered. Taking a step closer, he closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to her. From the second they made contact, they could both feel it – that indescribable spark. In fact, it seemed like they felt it at full charge considering that their hands were slowly beginning to roam one another's body.

Finn gradually began to back her against the wall as his hands eagerly searched for the rubber band that held her perfect high pony in place. It didn't take long for him to find it and he was soon running his hands through her perfect, gorgeous blond locks. Since the weekend, he'd taken a liking to her hair when it was free of its elastic prison.

Just when he was contemplating on moving to her neck, she parted her lips and his tongue made contact with hers for the very first time. His hands dropped to her waist where they remained as his tongue gently massaged hers. Everything about her really was intoxicating.

This was definitely the farthest the two had gone since their agreement was made almost a week ago. Quinn would never allow a boy to go this far with her, but this was Finn. He was probably the one boy who actually liked her for her – not her athletic body or stunning looks. Come to think of it, he was probably the only other person who knew that she wasn't just some typical stupid, blonde bimbo. He understood her. For one reason or another, she found that her hands were traveling to the hem of his polo shirt. She fumbled around nervously before eventually gaining the confidence to slide her hands beneath the fabric and onto the warm expanse of his surprisingly muscular stomach.

A gasp escaped him at the sensation of her smooth, cool hands on his skin. He snapped his eyes opened and blinked rapidly just to make sure that he wasn't imagining all of this. Once deemed real, he leaned down and placed soft, closed-mouth kisses along Quinn's neck. He was surprised by how quickly and animatedly she responded to him; quiet moans and airy gasps escaped her lips, right next to his ear. At one point, her fingers flexed and her nails made indentions in his skin. It hurt, but in the best of ways.

Before things could turn too heated, the warning bell rang loudly, seeming to bounce off of every wall in the small closet. Realizing what was happening (and potentially what could have), the two unwound from one another and backed away suddenly, both uncertain as to how the other would react. A slightly awkward and uncomfortable silence fell between them.

"Uh…" Finn drawled slowly, scratching the back of his neck as he watched the blonde turn away from him and hastily begin raking her fingers through her hair. "I should probably be getting to class."

"Me too," she whispered as she gathered her hair into her usual high ponytail. There was no mirror in the cramped room, so she simply assumed that her hair was perfect (which it was) and turned back around to face him. She couldn't help but smile when she noticed his disheveled appearance and quickly walked up to him. As she attempted to fix his hair and straighten his shirt, she said a faint, "Thank you."

He shot her a quizzical glance. "For what?"

Quinn didn't say anything for a good five seconds, waiting until he didn't look like he just had a heavy make-out session. Finished, she kissed him softly on the lips and leaned up to whisper in his ear, "For generously showing me what you meant, _buddy_. Why else?" A smirk was planted on her face as she shouldered past him and exited the room.

'_Holy shit. Did that seriously just happen?' _Finn wondered in amazement. He dragged a hand across his face to compose himself before opening the door and practically sprinting back to his locker. How he had forgotten to grab his binders, he had no idea. Before he even managed to put in his combination, the bell rang once more. He exhaled loudly and leisurely opened the metal door. There was no way that he could sneak into English by now, so he had no other choice but to get a detention slip. The only bad thing about detention was that he had to miss a day of practice, and that meant at least ten extra laps from Coach Beiste. However, he didn't even care. Spending five blissful minutes in a closet with Quinn was well worth any amount of laps, or any other punishment, really. It didn't scare him that he was now positive that he would literally do anything for her, or just to be around her. Yeah, it'd probably take a toll on his health for a little while, but that was a risk he was willing to take for her and their… friendship.

'… _Why did I even suggest that in the first place?'_

* * *

**Review? c:**


End file.
